You never stop loving somebody
by trainheartnet13
Summary: A strange woman, named Casandra, saves rin from a demon, and she and Sesshomaru seem to know each other. Now they are in trouble with an old rival, and their lives depend on whether or not they can beat him. All while they fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

As she walked down the beach, Casandra noticed Sesshomaru standing on a rock, gazing out at the waves. She sped up until she was standing behind him.

"Hi." she smiled "What are you thinking about? You look so sad."

"You," he replied softly

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What about me?" she stepped closer

"Just the last couple of weeks, since we met." He turned to face her, his face was calm but his eyes seemed so sad.

"W-why do you look so sad, then?"

"Because we can't be together anymore."

"What do you mean?" Casandra narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

"I don't need any distractions on the path I am taking so I am getting rid of all of them." He replied dryly.

"Oh great, so I'm just a piece of shit for you to throw away?" She growled.

"Yes," He sighed. Then turned and walked away.

With each step he took another piece of Casandra's heart broke. She felt a cold tear roll down her face. She slowly wiped it away before she collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

She opened her eyes to find the sun was already rising. _Goddammit!_ Her nightmares, about her past with that idiotic, stuck-up demon, were back.

"Ugh! Why am I still dreaming about that? It was 66 years ago." she muttered to herself as she sat up. "Wow 66 years have already gone by? God! I'm getting old." She sighed before she stood and started walking down the hill. It had taken almost all day yesterday to climb the other side and she was pissed when she found out there was a path around it. Still mumbling to herself she walked slowly, so as not to trip, down the steep slope.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Inuyasha started transforming.

"The moonless night is over." Kagome said as his hair and ears returned to normal.

"Finally" Inuyasha growled, "I hate the new moon."

All of a sudden his ear twitched. He heard something coming. He looked up the hill to see a young woman walking toward them. Suddenly she slipped and went rolling fast into rocks.

Just when she thought she would be squished something grabbed her. She gradually opened her eyes.

To his amazement they were purple. The look on her face turned from grateful to shocked.

"You have dog ears!" She exclaimed, blinking rapidly, "Are you a demon?"

"Sort... of." He answered looking away. He set her down and she brushed herself off.

"Damn! That hurt!" she winced and cracked her back. Then she cleared her throat "Thanks for your help," she smiled "My name is Casandra. Nice to meet you- uh-,"

"Inuyasha,"

"Inu-yasha? What a strange name."

"Hmmmm," He growled.

"Hey. I'm Kagome," Kagome said, stepping forward.

"Hi! You appear human!"

"Yep, I'm human." she said smiling. "And this is Sango and Miroku, who are human as well. And Shippo." she said pointing to each of them. _~mew_~ A two tailed cat sat at Casandra's feet "And that is Kirara." Kagome laughed.

"Nice to meet you all!"

Miroku came forward and grabbed her hands, "It must be fate that brought us together. Will you bear my chil-oof!" Sango's boomerang slammed him to the ground.

"Sorry. He's a pervert."

"I noticed." Casandra laughed.

Standing at about Kagome's height, this woman was gorgeous. Long black hair, that most likely fell past her knees, was pinned up with chopsticks and still hung down to her mid back. There were five red streaks in her hair. (Two on each side and one down the back.) She wore a black tank top that didn't cover any of her midriff, and blue pants that stopped around her knees. However, the most interesting thing was that her nails were a strange metallic purple, and they shined in the sunlight.

"So are you demon or human?" Kagome asked.

"She's human." Inuyasha said before she could answer. "Or at least she smells human." He added, sniffing the air between them.

"That's creepy." Casandra said leaning away. "Wait! There is a difference in smells?" She asked.

"Ya,"

"Wow, I'm learning new things every day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy and my computer crashed, the terd well here is chapter 2! ^^**

"So what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked as they walked along a narrow path.

"Going to the next town."

"Do you need something there?"

"Yeah. Food"

"Oh yeah? So where do you live, then?" Sango asked.

"On the road. You see, my village was destroyed not too long ago and I've been on the road ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome said

"It's ok." Casandra looked up and smiled. "I've been meeting a lot of new people on the road, and most of them have been pretty nice. So it is kinda fun. So where are you guys from?"

"Here and there," Miroku answered.

"We are looking for an evil demon, named Naraku, who has a huge number of the shikon jewel shards." Shippo explained

"Oh yes. I've heard of him." Casandra said

"Really?" Sango asked

"Yep. The demon that destroyed my village mentioned his name, and that he wanted the jewel."

"Wow that's weird. Are you the only survivor? Or did you help the demon?" Came a mono-toned voice behind her.

"Huh?" Casandra asked as she stopped and turned toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"What? She says her entire village was destroyed by a demon. And she somehow survived? Normal humans can't fight demons and win easily. So either she is lying or she helped the demon."

"Inu-"

"I didn't help him!" Casandra said, glaring at the ground. "But it is true that I didn't fight back. So I ran. I knew him, so I couldn't, very well, watch him die."

"Die?" Kagome looked appalled.

"Yes. Some wind sorceress killed him for following her."

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.

"You know, I'd forgotten but I think that was her name. How did you know?"

"She was created from Naraku." Kagome said.

"Was the boy with her created from him, too?"

"Boy?" Sango gasped.

"Yeah, there was a short kid with her, with black hair that was up in a pony-tail-,"

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"Who's Kohaku?"

"Sango's younger brother. Naraku got control of him and she is trying desperately to get him back." Kagome said.

"Well, since we are all going in the same direction, why not travel together?" Miroku asked.

"Okay." Casandra said, and they started walking again.

"Wait a second." Kagome said. "You said you knew the demon that destroyed your village?"

"That's right. He was my friend, but he became obsessed with power a while back and went searching for the jewel shards. He found that Kagura person and the boy traveling through the village."

"So the village, houses and people, were just in the way of him getting to the shard in Kohaku, and following Kagura back to Naraku." Miroku finished.

"I guess." Casandra sighed.

"Well, in any case I think we are getting close to the village up here." Kagome said smiling.

"Fine. We can ditch this unlucky woman there." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Why would you say that?" Kagome yelled.

"Because," He answered, "we got company."

Kagome opened her mouth to question him, but before she could say anything a swarm of demons appeared over their heads.

"Well, well, well, you have jewel shards." Said a tall demon with short, brown hair, who looked like the leader. He gazed around at his new victims and caught sight of Casandra. "Oh," he said in a low voice, "I get jewel shards _and_ this girl I lost." He held his hand out to her.

Everyone looked at her. There was a noticeable fear in her wide eyes. She glanced at them and shook her head.

"I think she wants to stay lost." Inuyasha said stepping forward.

"Not her decision, I'm afraid." The demon yelled, "With her power to back me up I will be unstoppable."

"What power? She is human." Inuyasha arched a brow.

"Is that what you told them, my dear?" The demon asked smiling at her.

"Go away, Ainon." She glared at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?"

"You are no longer my friend." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well either way," He smirked. "Give me the jewel shards" He turned back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't really care what you do with that woman," he crouched slightly and grabbed Tetsuaiga, "But you're not getting the jewel shards."

"If it's a fight you want, then so be it." Ainon drew his own weapon, a short staffed spear with a long blade.

Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga as Ainon ran for him.

"Inuyasha!" Casandra yelled, "Don't let his blade touch Tetsuaiga!"

"What?" He arched a brow at her after he dodged Ainon's attack.

"Damn!" Inuyasha breathed as he dodged yet another attack. "How do I fight him then?"

"With speed!" she answered, "He leaves an opening after each attack."

Ainon glared at her and attacked. She dodged the blade easily, but his fist caught her in the stomach. She gasped, trying to get the air back in her lungs, and fell to her knees.

"Try to tell my secrets now." he snarled. Then retreated quickly as a cow with three eyes landed in front of Casandra. An old man holding a hammer sat cross-legged on the cow's back.

"Totosai? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm here to see how Inuyasha is treating my sword." He answered glancing around. He stared at Casandra, who was still on the ground, for a couple minutes, then squinted. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Hi Totosai." She forced a smile.

"Hmmm. You seem very familiar. But I don't think I know you, miss." He gave her a puzzled look.

"Well great timing Totosai." Miroku said, helping Casandra to her feet, "Now you can help us figure out how to fight this guy."

"Hmmm, he is fighting the Akirian." He said looking at the blade Ainon held, "It's said that it can cut through anything, but I'm not sure. Although I don't think I want him to test it on my sword." He rambled.

"We know that much. What we need to know is how Inuyasha can beat it." Kagome said.

"Well, he has two options." Totosai said.

"And they are?" asked Sango.

"Well, he could use the wind scar or…"

"Or what?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Or you could run." Totosai answered. "Personally I would pick the second option it is guaranteed to work."

"What do you mean by 'guaranteed'?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if that blade can cut through everything, once Inuyasha tries to use the wind scar, it might be able to cut through it."

"Knowing Inuyasha, he is going to try it." Sango said dryly. And just as she predicted, Inuyasha swung Tetsuaiga behind his head.

Ainon smirked. "Alright time to prove yourself Akirian." He growled as he cut through the wind scar just before Inuyasha did.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha braced himself for the attack, but never felt it. He opened his eyes and saw a barrier around him redirecting the wind scar around him and over his head. When the dust cleared, he looked around and saw Casandra, arm extended, palm out toward him. She winced and lowered her arm. Sango and Miroku grabbed her waist and pulled her onto Kirara, who took off to the tree tops, while Kagome and Totosai came to get him. He cursed inwardly as he realized what was happening; they were running from a fight. One that he had started.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I usually have to arm wrestle for the computer. And I just have so much to do. Like helping my sister with ideas on her stories. (Girlx901) Haha I love you Mai. Anyway I will try to update sooner from now on. So without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 3 of You never stop loving somebody.**

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He muttered. _Thanks to Casandra's barrier. _He thought.

"We thought it got you." Kagome sighed.

"So did I." He admitted.

They had landed by a river not too long ago. Casandra was leaning up against a rock clutching her bruised stomach, Totosai was sharpening Tetsuaiga, and Inuyasha was about to explode with anxiety.

"Alright, that's it!" Inuyasha shot to his feet. "Start talking! And I want the truth!" He glared at Casandra.

The ebony haired woman sighed and looked up at the angry hanyou. "Ok fine." She said. "What do you want to know?"

"First off," Inuyasha started, "how in the seven hells did you block the wind scar?"

"Because it wasn't very powerful." Totosai answered quickly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well the Akirian isn't used to unleashing its own power." He answered simply. "So it must have used the power Tetsuaiga was emanating." He blew more fire on the blade.

"How could it do that?" Sango prompted.

"The Wind Scar is an attack uniquely for the Tetsuaiga. No other sword can create the effects necessary for it to work."

"So, then, the Akirian just cut through the Wind Scar because Tetsuaiga created it?" Inuyasha asked.

"At least you're not hurt and we still have the jewel shards." Kagome said.

"I always wondered if the rumors about that sword cutting through anything were true." Totosai sheathed Tetsuaiga and handed it back to Inuyasha.

"You dirty old man!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the bald man's head, leaving a good sized bump there.

"Well," Casandra slowly got to her feet, "I would love to sit here longer but I have wasted enough time."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"He is following my scent," She took a step and swayed slightly. "If I don't get moving soon he will find us again."

"But you're hurt." Shippo piped up.

"Not too bad." She answered. "Besides I will be fine tomorrow."

"Well it was a privilege to travel with you even if it was for a short time." Miroku smiled and stood.

"You, too." Casandra returned his smile, and started walking away.

"We can't just let her go alone." Kagome said.

"There is no way to change her mind." Miroku answered.

"Well what if he finds her again?"

"She can erect a barrier, Kagome. A strong one by the look of it. She will be fine." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Kagome!" Casandra called, turning toward them. "If I find any jewel shards, I will send them to you."

"Okay!" Kagome smiled. "Arigatou!" She called, waving. Casandra waved back before she turned and walked back into the forest.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp to find Ah-Un wounded, Jaken unconscious, and a mysterious scent lingering in the area.

"Oi." He kicked the snoring imp. Jaken woke up with a start. Noticing that it was his lord, he bowed continuously on his knees, saying something about how 'Lord Sesshomaru was the best' and that he shouldn't punish him.

"Jaken." Jaken's rant stopped abruptly, as he looked hesitantly up at his lord. "Where is Rin?"

Jaken flinched then looked back at Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. "It was not my fault Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed bowing again. "They were too powerful for me to stop." The wailing continued but it was no longer comprehensible, through the tears pouring out of the imp's beady eyes.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru glared.

Jaken cringed, and audibly swallowed. "They took her Lord Sesshomaru." He howled, "They took Rin!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Cease that racket." Jaken immediately stopped sobbing.

"Wh-where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"This Sesshomaru will return shortly." He said, and walked away, leaving a very confused Jaken to clean up.

Casandra was walking for hours before she realized that she was being followed. She stopped and turned to see who, and what, it was. The second she could see it's silhouette an aroma assailed her nostrils, and she slowly lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru located and dispatched the kidnapper easily enough. Now all that was left was to track down his young ward. He walked into the ruins of a village. He could smell she was nearby. Suddenly he heard a melodically beautiful voice. He took a few more steps and it faded away.

Casandra's eyes opened. "Was I just singing?" She mumbled, pushing herself up to a sit.

"Mommy!" A little girl yelled, clinging to her legs. Casandra's eyes widened and she shot to her feet, away from the strange girl.

"Whoa!" She said quickly. "Slow down, little one. I am not your mother." The girl blinked at Casandra in confusion.

"But Mommy," The girl whimpered, her big, brown eyes sad.

"Would you quit calling me 'Mommy'?" The ebony haired woman growled.

The brown haired child turned her head down and sobbed.

"Ugh," Casandra sighed. She walked over to the upset girl and grabbed the back of her orange and white checkered kimono, so that she was eye level. She quickly pulled out a small knife, flipped it in her hand, and used the hilt to bop the girl's nose up. Her lavender eyes narrowed at the chocolate eyed girl.

"If there's two things I hate in this world," She started, "It's cockroaches and crying babies!" She glanced down at the ground and stepped sideways to see under her feet, as well. "Although a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible." She added. Then, she swiftly looked back at the girl. "So don't you dare cry."

The child sniffled. "Yes, Mommy." She said.

Casandra looked up, the arm holding the knife dropped to her side as she sighed. She turned the girl around so that she was facing away from her. "Fine," she growled and dropped the girl to her feet.

"You've got to be a strong little one to survive in a place like this." Casandra said. Gazing around, she put her hands on her hips. "What's your name anyway?" she asked, tilting her head

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Any ideas you might have. I would love to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, sorry its been so friggin long. It really disgusts me how long this took. Life just got in the way. Between school work, graduating and moving, there was no time nor energy for me to write anything. When i came back to it all my previous ideas were _****_already down the drain and gone... It was like writers block on steroids. Anyway, I hope this will make up for it if only a little. I will try to update more often, but it is hard sometimes. Thank you for the support and sorry again._  
><strong>

**_Without further ado here is the chapter 4 :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Mommy!" A little girl yelled, clinging to her legs. Casandra's eyes widened and she shot to her feet, away from the strange girl.

"If there's two things I hate in this world," She started, "It's cockroaches and crying babies!" She glanced down at the ground and stepped sideways to see under her feet, as well. "Although a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible." She added. Then, she swiftly looked back at the girl. "So don't you dare cry."

The child sniffled. "Yes, Mommy." She said.

Casandra looked up, the arm holding the knife dropped to her side as she sighed. She turned the girl around so that she was facing away from her. "Fine," she growled and dropped the girl to her feet.

"You've got to be a strong little one to survive in a place like this." Casandra said. Gazing around, she put her hands on her hips. "What's your name anyway?" she asked, tilting her head

* * *

><p>"Rin is Rin!" The girl chirped happily.<p>

"Rin?" Casandra repeated, to which the young girl nodded vigorously. The woman's raven hair swayed as she glanced around, hoping someone would come back and claim the girl. When she deduced that no one was coming she sighed. "Alright, little one. I will help you get out of here, but that's all." She turned to leave, then turned back around, "and no crying. A single tear and you will be on your own." Rin blinked. "Got it?" She inquired.

"Okay, Mommy!" The young brunette beamed.

Casandra sighed and turned to walk away. Watching her retreating form, Rin tilted her head. Had she done this before? She shook her head and rushed after Casandra.

x-x-x-x

"This place is like a giant maze." Casandra groaned to herself. Rin was still faithfully trailing three steps behind her, and at every wrong turn, her smile just seemed to grow. "So, little one, do you know a way out of here?"

"No." The girl beamed, "Are we lost?"

"Not yet, but we're getting there." Casandra answered.

A silence descended, not uncomfortable, but unsettling. The only sounds were their footsteps echoing through the deserted ruins.

The older woman was listening intently for any other footfalls but theirs, but it was difficult with all the echoes. "Someone could be following us and we wouldn't even know." She mumbled.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," No need to scare the child.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru glared around the empty room. Rin's scent was centered here, but there was another scent mingling with hers. However there was no living being in this room. His frown deepened. Silver brow arching, he followed the scent. Whoever had Rin, was going to feel the sting of his poison claws.<p>

x-x-x-x

This person was obviously lost. Sesshomaru felt as though he was walking in circles. It had been half an hour since he discovered this new scent, and now he was so deep into the mountainside ruins, even he was losing direction.

The taiyoukai stopped, glaring to his left.

"Kukukukuku," The shadow snickered.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you enjoying yourself?" The white baboon smirked.

"Tell this Sesshomaru where Rin is." The inu warned.

"What makes you think I know?"

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed further. A flash of green and the puppet was in two. Retracting his whip, Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Poor dog," Sesshomaru stopped, peering over his shoulder at the puppet, "he can't even protect a child." One silver brow arched, Sesshomaru turned and strode away. "Kukukuku."

A scream echoed through the decaying castle. Rushing to the source, Sesshomaru saw a giant ogre. In his hand was a fearful Rin. Before the taiyoukai could react Rin was knocked out of the creature's grasp. She landed in the arms of a dark-haired woman.

* * *

><p>Casandra could finally see the exit. She glanced down at the child following her and smiled. "There's our way out, little one." Rin smiled up at her, and Casandra couldn't help but smile back.<p>

Suddenly the ground started shaking and an ogre appeared from underneath them. Its oversized hand wrapped around the now screaming Rin, and it trudged back into the ruins. Casandra acted quickly, she jumped and hit the giant's shoulder, sending Rin flying through the air. The woman landed, took one step back and caught the falling girl.

"That was close, wasn't it, little one?" She said, gazing gently at the trembling child in her arms.

Said girl whimpered and clung to the woman holding her. "Mommy!" she cried.

Casandra barely had time to move before a glowing green whip slammed into the ground beside her.

"That was a warning," a calm voice stated behind her, "the next will not miss." She whipped her head around to face the attacker, long hair cascading over her shoulder onto Rin. In the archway stood a shadowed youkai, luminescent claws ready to strike.

"Release the girl." The silhouette ordered.

"Why do you want her?" Casandra shot back.

"You will not be told again." The youkai warned. Casandra sighed heavily and set the girl down. The small brunette clung to the woman's legs, to which the latter sighed again.

"Look," she started, "you're scaring her with the lurking in shadows act, and you obviously seem to know her, so why not step into the light where we can see you?" she offered kindly.

Silence filled the room, and after every second that passed Casandra grew more and more tense. Finally, after what felt like half an eternity, the youkai stepped out into the light. Casandra's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed.

He stood just as she remembered. Tall, calm and lethal, clad in silk and armor. However, it was his eyes that shocked her the most. Calm mask in place, his eyes betrayed his thoughts; they were cold and hardened, and out for blood. Her blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I know there are no excuses. College, more moving, and a job that decided I was their favorite person to work. Whatever, all that is in the past. Here is the next chapter.**

**Last Time...**

"Look," she started, "you're scaring her with the lurking in shadows act, and you obviously seem to know her, so why not step into the light where we can see you?" she offered kindly.

Silence filled the room, and after every second that passed Casandra grew more and more tense. Finally, after what felt like half an eternity, the youkai stepped out into the light. Casandra's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed.

He stood just as she remembered. Tall, calm and lethal, clad in silk and armor. However, it was his eyes that shocked her the most. Calm mask in place, his eyes betrayed his thoughts; they were cold and hardened, and out for blood. Her blood.

* * *

><p>Casandra sat, shaded by the large tree she was leaning on.<p>

"Bokusenou," She called.

"Yes?" The old youkai answered.

"Am I so different?"

"'Different'?" He parroted.

"Yea. Sesshomaru gets to go on 'the hunt'. Yet To-san has forbade me." The girl stood and looked up at the tree and pouted. "It's not fair."

"Young one, Sesshomaru-sama is to be Lord one day. It is important for him to learn and get a feel for the territory." He explained gently.

"Well, I should know the territory, too!" Casandra wailed.

"The Great Lord is merely thinking of what is best for you." Bokusenou soothed.

Raven hair swaying in the wind, she frowned and folded her arms. She inhaled deeply before she turned and left with a "humph!"

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Casandra had made up her mind, whether 'The Great Lord' wanted her to stay or not, she was going to see exactly what To-san thought Sesshomaru could do that she couldn't.<p>

Sneaking out of her room was the easy part. Keeping far enough downwind that no one would notice her was the tricky part. There weren't many things she could beat Sesshomaru at, but sneaking had been her forte since her mother had taught her. The long raven hair helped hide her in the dark to such an extent that, if one were to rely only on eyesight, even an owl couldn't spot her within 5 feet.

A mischievous smile curved Casandra's lips as she shadowed the taiyoukai's company. Two hours and even the Inu no Taisho had not noticed her. Of course she was so far away that she could barely hear them speaking.

Suddenly a commotion was raised and the company scattered, dashing in multiple directions, and one was coming straight towards her.

Casandra dove behind the nearest tree. Holding her breath she waited to be found. A helpless bleat caught her ears. Turning to peer around the tree trunk. Lavender eyes widened at the sight.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed.

He was crouched, pinning a small fawn to the ground, as glowing claws slowly poisoned it.

When the fawn ceased its struggle and went limp Sesshomaru lifted it onto his shoulder and carried it triumphantly back to the others.

Stepping back inside the castle walls was a welcome relief. With a shuddering breath Casandra raced to her room and flung herself onto her futon.

**XxXx**

The sun rose without Casandra getting even a wink of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the cold amber glare that had killed the fawn. She buried her face in her pillow and sighed.

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. "Still asleep, little flower?" a smooth feminine voice asked softly. "The sun is already in the sky."

"Good morning, Haha-ue-sama," Casandra replied sleepily. She looked up to see the silver haired matriarch of the west. Her perfect posture ruined only by the curve of her neck, as she stared emotionlessly at the young girl.

"Your father has returned with quite the feast." She cooed.

"Feast?" Casandra stood and blinked owlishly at her mother.

"Yes." The Lady of the West turned on her heel and glided to the door. "Come, it is time to eat."

The large dining table was covered in food, from exotic fruits and vegetables to mouthwatering slices of meats. The Lord was sat at one end of the table, Sesshomaru to his right, his captain to his left. At the moment Toga was conversing with said captain about the 'excellent catch' they had acquired.

Her mother gracefully sat at the other end of the table. The only open seat for Casandra to sit was next to Sesshomaru, which she hesitantly took.

"Good morning." The small smile on Sesshomaru's face was just as it was before.

"Good morning." She responded sheepishly.

Toga laughed throatily and breakfast began. Eating with everyone acting as they did everyday, Casandra wondered if what happened last night was a dream. As the servants dished out the food, Casandra glanced around. Everyone was talking and laughing. She found herself laughing as well.

Sesshomaru passed her particularly tasty morsels every once in a while, which she would gladly eat and pass a piece to him in return.

After breakfast they all went for a stroll through the gardens.

"Are you happy, Casandra?" Toga inquired.

"Yes, To-san. Breakfast was delicious." The young girl chirped.

"Glad to hear it, flower." Her mother smiled.

Casandra tilted her head in confusion, and looked to Sesshomaru in askance.

"Happy Birthday." The young prince answered.

"Huh?" Casandra squawked. That's right, it was her birthday.

"You are 10 years old today," Toga replied, bending to pat her head. "So we had to get something special for you."

"It was rather good." Nami turned to Toga. "What was it?"

The Inu no Taisho beamed proudly, "Sesshomaru found a small group of deer separated from the herd. In fact, one had given birth not but a month ago."

Casandra's blood went cold and her eyes widened. The tender meat she had shared with Sesshomaru at breakfast had been the fawn the prince had killed. They had killed an infant and its mother for her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming. I totally don't remember the original story line… It was one of the many things lost in the move. So I am now kind of making it up as I go. What do you think? Yes? No? See ya next chapter!<strong>

**Review please. :)**


End file.
